Solo cicatrices
by ChicaLibelula
Summary: Loki llevaba ya tiempo encerrado y Thor va todos los días a verlo sin que su hermano lo sepa. Hasta que un día Frigga entra en el salón del trono llorando mientras los sanadores se llevan a Loki y Thor nota como se rompe poco a poco. Pésimo summary pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: EL universo y los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y solo he inventado la historia.

Pareja: Thor y Loki

Es mi primera historia por favor ser buenos conmigo,quiero críticas constructivas. Un besazo, espero que os guste.

 **Solo cicatrices**

 **Capítulo 1**

Thor supo desdel primer momento que su padre deseaba condenar a Loki a muerte pero junto con su madre Frigga pudo convencer a Odin de reducir la condena. Loki permanecería encerrado en una de las celdas del gran palacio de Asgard hasta el final de sus días.

Thor todos los dias pasaba por los pasillos de los calabozos. Caminaba rápido indiferente como si solo fuese un mero trámite. Pero no, pasaba todos los días para ver a Loki, fingia indiferencia pero le dolía tanto ver su hermano, al que tanto había querido, con quien tantos momentos pasó, encerrado en esa minúscula celda. Siempre que pasaba Loki leía, nunca le miró, siempre estaba concentrado en sus libros. La indiferencia dolía, Thor no podía comprender el cómo su adorado hermano había olvidado tantos momentos, como el dolor lo podía haberlo cegado tanto, cómo habían llegado a eso.

–-

\- Quiero que viajes a Alfheim- dijo el padre de todos.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el dios del trueno situado a los pies del trono.

\- He oído rumores de que los elfos oscuros quieren pactar con los luminosos para atacar Asgard y sembrar el caos en los Nueve Reinos.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? ¿De cuantos hombres dispongo?- Thor se aferró a su martillo con fuerza.

\- No deseo una lucha, quiero evitarla y por eso quiero que vayas al reino de luz y disuadas a sus habitantes de pactar con Male-

Su conversación se vio interrumpid por un alboroto que provenía del pasillo, ambos vieron pasar varios sanadores, una camilla y a Frigga.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el padre de todos a su esposa, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos.

\- Es... Loki- la voz de la mujer se quebró y todo el cuerpo de Thor se tensó.

-¿Se ha escapado?- preguntó el gran rey quién al solo obtener sollozos por parte de su amada esposa descendió del trono y la abrazó-. Vé- le ordeno a su hijo.

Thor corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al calabozo buscando frenéticamente la celda de su hermano, al llegar se quedó sin respiración. Estaba destrozada todos los muebles rotos, la comida tirada por el suelo y... sangre. Habían pisadas ensangrentadas, marcas de puños pero las sábanas verdes de la cama tenían una enorme mancha granate, de una esquina de la tela caían gotas de ese liquido espeso formaban un charco en el blanco suelo. Entonces, angustiado el rubio busco por toda la habitación a Loki. Ni rastro.

\- Se lo han llevado- oyó una voz proveniente de otra celda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se lo han llevado, la reina y sus sanadores se lo han llevado dijo la mujer del calabozo contiguo-. Hace ya una media hora. Tenia los brazos rajados, lo escondía bajo una ilusión pero al finl estaba demasiado débil y su magia se ha desvanecido, la reina vino y lo encontró todo como lo ves pero con el gigante de hielo yaciendo en su lecho totalmente ensangrentado- Thor notó el nudo en el estómago.

\- Alguien como él jamás debió formar parte de Asgard, ni si quiera como delincuente- dijo un preso del final del pasillo-. Ojalá muera- algunos presos rieron otros le dieron la razón, el dios del trueno se giró hacia el zulo del propietario de esa voz dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

\- No es el momento, ahora ve con él- le dijo la mujer, el rubio logró calmar su ira y marcharse, ya averiguaría quién era esa mujer y porqué lo ayudaba.

–-

Llegó, sin aliento, hasta la sala de curación. Cinco sanadores de arremolinaban alrededor de una cama entre los hombre consiguió ver una cabellera negra. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la cama con un nudo en la garganta temeroso de lo que podía encontrar y entonces lo vio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? Gracias por leerlo. Os espero en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: EL universo y los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y solo he inventado la historia.

Pareja: Thor y Loki

Es mi primera historia por favor ser buenos conmigo,quiero críticas constructivas. Un besazo, espero que os guste.

 **Solo cicatrices**

 **Capítulo 2**

Loki, su querido hermano, inconsciente tumbado en la el lecho. Estaba muy delgado y su ropa sucia, sus cabellos negros siempre perfectamente peinados eran una maraña de rizos que caían libremente por su rostro, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por grandes ojeras y su labios estaban secos y cortados. Bajó la mirada a sus brazos uno de ellos estaba vendado, en el otro Thor pudo ver una herida que iba desde la muñeca, recorriendo todo el antebrazo, había sangre seca alrededor del profundo corte pero ya no sangraba. Al nórdico se le revolvió en estómago y retrocedió un par de pasos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza apartando su melena rubia, los ojos le ardían y notaba el quemazón de las lágrimas abrirse paso, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta esto?

-¿Se pondrá bien?- oyó la voz de su madre y se giró ella estaba recargada en la puerta y su padre tras de ella totalmente indiferente. A Frigga aún se le escapaban las lágrimas.

\- No lo sé su majestad, ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo el mayor de los sanadores-. El corazón del rubio se partió, Loki no podía morir comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- Hemos terminado de vendarlo, sus heridas ya no sangran pero no podemos garantizar que despierte mi señora.

\- Vámonos Frigga- le dijo Odin- mi querida esposa, Thor cuidará de él, tu debes descansar.

\- Podéis iros madre, no me separaré de la cama salvo para llamar a los sanadores de ser necesario.

Su madre finalmente aceptó y junto con el rey se marchó a sus aposentos a descansar. El dios del trueno se sentó junto la cama, estaban solos en la habitación. Acarició la mejilla de su hermano pero esta estaba fría. Apartó los hilos de ébano de la blanca piel del dios del engaño y comenzó, sin querer, a llorar.

-Loki... Loki esto no... no tenía que pasarnos. Tú... siempre has … siempre serás mi hermano. No puedes... No puedes morir- dijo entre sollozos.- ¡¿Me oyes estúpido?! ¡No puedes morir!- le gritó, pero el chico de cabellos negros no se inmutó-. Daría lo que fuera por verte abrir los ojos- Thor cogió su mano y se quedó sentado ahí durante horas, rogando porque Loki despertara.

Pasó todo el día al lado de su hermano haciendo planes para salvar su vida, buscando opciones. Entonces llegó su madre, con una bandeja de oro repleta de comida, dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa junto al gran ventanal. Thor se levantó cediendo el asiento a su madre. Frigga la tristeza de Friga se veía reflejada en su rostro y en sus ojos rojos e hinchados, el dios del trueno nunca había visto a su madre tan angustiada.

-¿Han venido los sanadores?

\- No madre, tampoco ha mostrado mejoría alguna.

\- Bueno- Frigga sonrió durante un segundo-, eso significa que tampoco ha empeorado.

\- Madre, ni el gran abismo, ni mis compañeros midgarianos, ni Hulk, ni nadie ha conseguido acabar con Loki- agregó Thor con una sonrisa-. Es un muy testarudo.

\- Mi pequeño niño- dijo la diosa de la fertilidad tomando de la mano a Loki-. No importa de donde vengas ni quienes sean tus verdaderos padres, tu siempre serás mi hijo. Te quiero Loki, por favor tienes que despertar- nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Thor le ofreció un pañuelo de seda roja.

\- Madre, ¿no podrías usar tu magia?

\- No... Lo pensé pero no creo que el cuerpo de Loki pueda soportar un hechizo- y ante la mirada dubitativa de Thor añadió- ni si quiera uno curativo.

\- Y, ¿su magia? Tal... Tal vez si borramos las runas y nos deshacemos de los amuletos que anulan su magia...- notaba la angustia en el pecho como una losa de piedra que no le dejaba respirar.

\- Hijo, tu hermano está demasiado débil para usar su magia... Además el consejo de sabios ha decidido que lo mejor es dejar las runas por si al despertar intenta volver a atentar contra Asgard- Frigga bajó la cabeza-. Ante la justicia Loki no deja de ser un traidor y un prisionero.

\- Pero padre es el rey, puede convencer a la corte, ¿cierto?

\- Odín está de acuerdo con estas medidas...- Thor notó como la sangre le hervía de rabia.

-¡¿Qué?!

\- Hijo, como rey debe poner por delante la justicia- Frigga se puso en pie y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo mayor añadió-. Come lo que te traje y descansa, todo saldrá bien.

Thor besó la mano de su madre a modo de despedida. Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación el Dios del trueno tomó asiento, agarró la mano de Loki y permaneció allí, mirando a la ventana y pensando en las vivencias con su hermano.

 _Una vez, cuando eran niños ambos salieron, sin permiso, a jugar al bosque que rodea el gran palacio. Jugaban entre los árboles. Luchaban con ramas a modo de espadas. Loki se escondió tras un árbol y fue ahí cuando una serpiente le mordió en el cuello. Thor oyó el grito de su hermano pequeño y llego a tiempo para impedir que el cuerpo de su hermano cayese al suelo pues este se había desmayado. Arrancó la serpiente del cuello de Loki viendo como el poderoso veneno aun brotaba de sus colmillos. No era de las más venenosas, para un guerrero como su padre esa serpiente solo serían una pequeña molestia pero para su pequeño y frágil hermano de tan solo 10 años podía significar la muerte. Llevó a Loki al castillo lo más rápido que pudo. Para cuando llegaron la piel del menor se estaba volviendo añil y su cuerpo estaba muy frío, el pequeño Thor pensó que era por el veneno. A gritos y entre lágrimas llamó a sus padres quienes inmediatamente llegaron y fueron con los sanadores. Pasadas varias horas le dejaron pasar a ver a su hermano, estaba débil y apenas podía hablar pero su piel volvía a ser blanca y cálida._

 _\- Perdóname- dijo el joven rubio arrodillado junto a la cama de su hermano-. Te dejé solo y casi mueres- comenzó a llorar-. ¡Loki, por favor, perdóname!_

 _\- Tonto- lo miró y Loki sonreía-. No fue tu culpa, no tengo nada que perdonarte- Thor se secó las lágrimas._

 _\- Jamás te volveré a dejar solo._

 _\- Entonces, ¿te quedarás conmigo hasta que mejore?_

 _\- El tiempo que haga falta- se levantó y le revolvió la negra melena._

Thor miró a Loki, indefenso y débil. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo solo vio a su hermano, no había rastro de el cruel asesino. Sonrió, siempre tendría esperanzas para Loki y lo más importante:

\- Jamás te dejaré solo, estaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta- susurró.


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: EL universo y los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y solo he inventado la historia.

Pareja: Thor y Loki

Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Es mi primera historia por favor ser buenos conmigo,quiero críticas constructivas. Un besazo, espero que os guste.

 **Solo cicatrices**

 **Capítulo 3**

Todo era negro, a su alrededor solo había oscuridad. No sabía cuanto llevaba ahí, minutos, horas, días... Entonces sintió algo cálido, su mano... Alguien cogía su mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Loki se sintió protegido. _Abre los ojos, por favor, despierta._ Conocía esa voz. ¿Estaba llorando? Notaba sus párpados pesados. Tras varios intentos consiguió abrilos. Lo primero que percibió fue una luz cegadora que le obligó a parpadear varias veces y entonces lo vio. Thor, él le sostenía la mano. Pero, ¿qué hacía el ahí? Thor solo podía haber muerto en combate, entonces estaba en el Valhalla, imposible, ese lugar solo estaba reservado a los guerreros muertos con honor. "No para mí." pensó Loki.

\- Thor...

Fue solo un susurro, tan bajito que él mismo pensó que el nombre había muerto en su garganta pero no fue así. Thor, al instante, clavó sus ojos en él. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban cargados de emoción. Comenzó a reír y abrazó corriendo a su hermano pero este gimió de dolor y el rubio lo soltó en seguida.

\- Thor, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Te prometí que nunca te dejaría solo- Loki sonrió con tristeza recordando todos los momentos en los que se sintió solo y su "hermano" nunca estuvo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- el rubio pareció sorprendido pero con una sonrisa contestó.

\- En casa Loki, estamos en Asgard.

El semblante de Loki cambió, se quedó petrificado. Miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente, paredes doradas, cortinas rojas, reparó también en las runas y los amuletos. Sintió la rabia, las lágrimas, ganas de vomitar. Se incorporó rápidamente y se miró los vendajes, deseaba arrancárselos. Thor noqueado por la reacción de su hermano trato de calmarlo y hacer que volviese a acostarse. Pero cuando fue a tocar su hombro Loki lo aparto con un rápido movimiento.

-¡No me toques!- gritó-. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

\- Herman-

-¡No soy tu hermano!- las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Loki, cálmate.

\- ¿Tenías que hacerlo verdad? Oh, poderoso y benévolo Thor- dijo el ojiverde con desprecio.

\- ¡¿Preferías que te dejase morir?!- el dios del trueno estaba perdiendo los estribos.

\- ¡QUERÍA MORIR!¡¿No lo entiendes?! Que...Quería morir.

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Thor y Loki se quedaron mirándose, enfrentando verde y azul. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Cuando el dios del trueno quiso hablar la puertas de la sala se abrieron, dando paso a los sanadores y a reina. Los sanadores miraron sorprendidos a Loki y Frigga corrió a abrazarlo. Él le sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta.

\- Mi niño, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó la mujer mirando la cara de su hijo.

\- Bien madre, no debes preocuparte.

\- Me asustaste mucho- rompió a llorar y el menor la abrazó-. Pensé que te perdía.

\- Estoy aquí madre, no hay nada por lo que tengas que temer.

\- Su majestad- interrumpió uno de los sanadores-. El padre de todos debe ser informado.

\- Ve- dijo el ojiverde.

\- Volveré pronto- miró a Loki con miedo, miedo de que, a su regreso, él ya no estuviese bien.

Thor no participó, fue un mero observador de la escena pero eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, del amor se procesaban su madre y su hermano. Observó con ternura como Loki calmó a la diosa de la fertilidad, como fingió estar bien, estar calmado pero no por orgullo si no por amor.

\- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Loki enarcando una ceja.

\- Por calmarla.

\- No lo hice por ti, fue por ella- dijo con desdén. El silencio duró unos minutos hasta que Loki añadió-. Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida.

-¿Qué?- Thor estaba desconcertado, el menor sonrió y Thor no supo descifrar lo que significaba ese gesto.

\- Odín se enterará de que he despertado y me mandará de regreso a la celda por el resto de mis días- rodó los ojos.

\- No hará eso- la voz de Thor era calmada pero firme.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

\- Fácil, no se lo permitiré- Loki lo miro genuinamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Te enfrentarás a tu rey?¿A tu padre?- Thor cogió su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario, no quiero volver a verte en esa situación, te estabas consumiendo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, no hacía falta. Solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, esmeraldas contra zafiros, cogidos de la mano. Finalmente, el moreno se durmió. Thor lentamente le soltó la mano, lo miró y sonrió.

\- Iré a por algo de sustento- y se marchó.


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: EL universo y los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y solo he inventado la historia.

Pareja: Thor y Loki

Poco a poco, aquí esta la nueva actualización, he intentado hacer el capítulo algo más largo. Es mi primera historia por favor ser buenos conmigo,quiero críticas constructivas. Un besazo, espero que os guste.

 **Solo cicatrices**

 **Capítulo 4**

Loki despertó pues oyó voces tras la puerta. Con gran esfuerzo y algo de dolor consiguió levantarse y apoyado en la pared escucho atentamente la discusión entre Odín, Frigga y Thor.

\- Está demasiado débil, no soportara la magia- dijo la mujer con seguridad pero Loki sabía que no era así, su magia no estaba restaurada pero un hechizo de su madre no le dañaría, ella lo protegía.

\- Debe volver a las mazmorras cuanto antes- notó la exacerbación en el padre de todos.

\- Padre, Loki no puede volver a ese lugar, lo está matando.

\- ¡Su sentencia era de muerte! Tu quisiste salvarlo, ¿cuál es tu capricho ahora, Thor?

"Así que mi destino siempre fue la muerte." Pensó Loki y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Liberarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó el rey.

\- Como futuro rey de Asgard, exijo la liberación de Loki Odinson- habló con decisión.

\- ¿Exiges? ¡¿Exiges?!- estaba realmente furioso-. ¿Quieres que libere a un traidor? ¿A un asesino?

Loki siempre fue la segunda opción, la sombra que acompañaba a Thor. Ahora, además, era un traidor, un asesino, un gigante de hielo... Y Thor siempre sería el triunfador, el favorito. Siempre fue el futuro rey de Asgard. El pequeño de los Odinson notó el dolor, la rabia, la envidia, la soledad... Todos esos sentimientos que lo habían atormentado durante años y habían convertido en lo que era ahora o tal vez lo llevara en la sangre. Apretó los puños, las uñas se le clavaban en la carne.

\- También es tu hijo- hablo la diosa.

\- Está bien, le daré una oportunidad. Podrá habitar en el palacio libremente, pero su magia quedará inutilizada por runas y amuletos, en sus aposentos no habrá ventana alguna y la puerta será sellada durante la noche. Durante el día te deberá acompañarte- señaló al dios del trueno- donde tu vayas el irá, en los banquetes y reuniones estará escoltado por tres soldados de la guardia real y no podrá traspasar las murallas del castillo, eso le da libre acceso al palacio, a los campos de entrenamiento y a los jardines- dijo el soberano en tono amenazante.

\- ¿Que pasa si intenta escapar?- dijo Thor cauteloso.

\- Tanto si lo logra como si lo intenta o si quiera piensa en ello, será castigado.

\- ¿Volverá a su celda?

\- No, será exiliado, pero no a cualquier reino, será exiliado a Jötunheim.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Loki se quedó petrificado. Todos los dioses eran conscientes de que en Jötunheim era delito matar a otro jötunn pero si se le podían aplicar torturas inhumanas.

\- Y bien Thor, futuro rey de Asgard, ¿aceptas?

\- Sí, confió en Loki.

Al otro lado de la puera el susodicho fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar arrodillado en el frío suelo de mármol. Escuchó los pasos del rey alejarse, el trato había sido cerrado. Loki agarró sus piernas enterrando la cabeza en ellas y lloró.

Al otro lado de la puerta Frigga abrazaba a su hijo y le daba las gracias por salvar a Loki. Thor sonreía pensando en la felicidad que sentiría el menor al saber su nueva "condena". Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Tas conversar con su madre el dios del trueno entró a la estancia donde reposaba Loki. No lo vio, así que supuso que seguiría durmiendo, se acercó cuidadosamente al lecho, al no verlo su corazón dio un vuelco. No podía haber escapado, tal vez lo habían llevado de vuelta a las mazmorras. Su respiración se aceleró. Dispuesto a sacarlo de allí y reclamar a su padre se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero entonces lo vio, hecho un ovillo junto a la puerta, sus hombros temblaban su frente reposaba en sus rodillas por lo que Thor no podía ver su rostro pero supo que lloraba. Con cuidado se acercó a el, como si se tratase de un animal herido, al que debes aproximarte con cuidado para que no se marche huyendo. Se arrodilló frente a el.

\- Loki- susurro, pero no tuvo respuesta-. Loki, mírame.

El menor levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Thor pudo ver como el rencor y la amargura inundaban sus preciosos ojos verdes. El rubio apartó cariñosamente las lágrimas con los pulgares, convencido de que la buena nueva haría desaparecer el gran pesar que sentía el de cabellos azabaches.

\- He conseguido que el padre de todos rebaje tu condena, vivirás en el castillo- el semblante de Loki se transformó a uno de odio-. ¿Qué sucede?- dijo sorprendido.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿no?- dijo entre dientes y ante la mirada de desconcierto de Thor añadió- Tu siempre tienes que tocarlo todo, jugando con las vidas de la gente- mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa espeluznante que heló la sangre del dios del trueno-. Salvando a los débiles de un destino cruel- enunció con falsa actitud trágica.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- el rubio comenzaba a alterarse.

\- De que nadie te pidió que intervinieses Thor- arrastró las palabras con rabia, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación-. Pero tú siempre tienes que ser el héroe, ¿verdad? El salvador. El carismático y compasivo futuro rey de Asgard- y aunque Loki hablaba calmado el rencor de sus palabras era inmenso.

\- Loki- Thor se puso en pie a toda prisa y sujetó al moreno de los hombros-, habla claro.

\- Mi destino era morir Thor, siempre lo fue- empujaba las palabras con amargura.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- susurró con enorme pesar.

-¿Por qué?- rió sarcásticamente y se zafó del agarre- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo estaba destinado a morir cuando tu padre me "rescató"! ¡Lo estaba al caer al vacío! ¡Y cuando los Chitauri no obtuvieran el Teseracto debían matarme, ese era el trato! - hubo varios segundos de silencio antes de que, ya calmado, añadiera- Ahora descubro que mi sentencia inicial era de muerte, solo que tú decidiste intervenir. Cuando yo mismo intenté matarme, ahí estabas tú

\- ¿Yo estuve ahí?- indagó Thor afligido por las duras declaraciones del menor.

\- Que de no haber sido por ti, yo no hubiese despertado. Tu tiraste de mi Thor, tu mano... tu mano me hizo abrir los ojos- y ninguno sabía si era un reproche o un agradecimiento.

\- Loki, siempre tiraré de ti, juró que no soltaré tu mano- las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

\- Y ahora nuevamente intervienes en mi condena, modificándola sin considerar mi opinión- continuó Loki, fingiendo indiferencia ante las palabras del mayor que hondo habían calado en realidad.

\- Loki, volverás a palacio, con madre y conmigo- acarició en rostro del menor con el dorso de la mano.

\- Eres tan impulsivo- negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué hay de la otra parte? En la que si quebranto los acuerdos de mi condena soy entregado a los gigantes de hielo, ¿qué hay de esa parte?

\- Pero no lo harás- dijo Thor, seguro de sus palabras, Loki sin embargo rió de forma sarcástica.

\- Sigues sin comprender... Idealicemos la situación, yo no desafiaré los convenios de mi sentencia. Aun así gran Thor- declaró arrogante-, aun así, tanto el consejo como el rey buscarán y rebuscarán hasta dar con cualquier vestigio, una mínima sospecha, un diminuto rastro será suficiente para condenarme.

Thor suspiró, abatido y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Odiaba que Loki tuviese razón, odiaba ser tan impulsivo y no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero lo que más odiaba es que estos no solo lo perjudicasen a él, si no que afectase al de la melena azabache. Sintió como se tumbó a su lado y dándole un débil codazo en el costado dijo:

\- Bueno, ahora sabemos hasta donde puede llegar tu descomunal estupidez.

Thor gruñó y lo empujo levemente. Lo miró con fingida molestia, Loki sus cejas alzadas y su media sonrisa eran el indicativo de que quería jugar. Ese gesto era el que usaba para incitar a Thor a una pelea verbal.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? Bien, ponte tu traje de vaca y luchemos.

\- O muy bien, metete con mi traje de batalla, eso no te impedirá morder el polvo.

Permanecieron insultándose tumbados en la cama durante media hora hasta que un emisario de la corte avisó de que los aposentos de Loki estaban preparados y de que su traslado sería inmediato. En el camino le informaron de los horarios y de las condiciones, ademas de garantizarle al preocupado dios del trueno que los sanadores seguirían visitando con regularidad al pequeño.


	5. Chapter 5

ADVERTENCIA: EL universo y los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y solo he inventado la historia.

Pareja: Thor y Loki

¡Hola! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado en el hospital ingresada por un largo tiempo. Para compensaros aquí está el nuevo capítulo, bastante emocionante. Creo que voy a empezar a hacerlos más largos, ¿qué os parece?. Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero vuestros comentarios.

 **Solo cicatrices**

 **Capítulo 5**

Thor durmió toda la noche. Al despertarse fue feliz a recoger a Loki. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y entró.

\- Thor- chasqueó la lengua molesto-, ¿sabes que no solo hay que tocar a la puerta? También tienes que esperar a que digan "adelante".

\- Lo que sea.

Thor no miró a Loki, se dirigió a la cama y se tiró sobre ella. Observó el techo. Estaba repleto de runas al igual que las paredes, casi parecía un mosaico, de no haber sabido lo que eran hubiese pensado que eran de decoración. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en las sábanas notando el suave tacto de la seda. Volvía a ser la habitación de su hermano. Sábanas de seda verde esmeralda. La estructura era de caoba y desde lo alto colgaban doseles de terciopelo, verde botella. Recordó lo vacía que se veía la habitación mientras Loki estuvo "ausente". Las cortinas no colgaban y se veía la estructura de la cama desnuda, el colchón con una simple cubierta blanca, la silla de caoba y tapizado verde bosque con delicados grabados siempre vacía y los libros de la enorme estantería cogían polvo. Ese tiempo la habitación de Loki se quedó deshabitada, se tornó fría, atrapada en el tiempo. Thor solía ir allí cuando se sentía solo pero esa estancia solo lo hacía entristecer más, ver ese cuarto donde había vivido tantos momentos, simplemente carente de vida. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y el olor del menor lo inundó. Sí, definitivamente esa volvía ser la habitación del pelinegro. Oír a alguien carraspear lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El príncipe del engaño lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, cruzado de brazos de pie junto a el. Thor se incorporó. Loki vestía unas botas negras, al igual que sus calzas, una camisa verde pino de lino holgada y una túnica negra con ribetes plateados encima, sus ropajes le quedaban algo grandes debido a su delgadez, sus rizos volvían a estar peinados hacia atrás. _Hermoso, como siempre_ pensó Thor y antes de que pudiese procesar por qué había pensado en el menor como algo hermoso este habló.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día?- su tono denotaba molestia.

\- Debemos ir a desayunar.

El rubio pasó a su lado sin mirarle, demasiado confundido por sus pensamientos. Caminó rápido por los pasillos seguido de Loki. Desayunaron en silencio. Thor de vez en cuando abría la boca para hablar pero no le salían las palabras y bajaba la cabeza ante la mirada expectante de su acompañante.

\- Quiero ir a los jardines- rompió el silencio Loki-.

\- No sé si será buena idea- Thor sabía que a pesar del hechizo de su madre el menor seguía delgado y débil.

\- Por favor- fue casi una súplica y el rubio levantó la mirada, el semblante de Loki era serio-, Thor, llevo meses sin salir de mi celda, en la enfermería a penas estuve consciente y mis aposentos carecen de ventanas. Necesito sentir la brisa en mi cara, el aire puro, el olor de los árboles y las flores del jardín, por favor.

Y ahí estaban, caminando por uno de los senderos. El camino era de piedra pero estaba completamente cubierto por musgo, hojas y hierba que nacía entre los adoquines. Los árboles crecían a ambos lados del paseo, eran grandes y sus troncos estaban cubiertos de musgo, sus grandes ramas se juntaban formando un arco sobre ellos, parecía mágico. Loki marcaba el ritmo. Caminaba erguido, con ambas manos tras su espalda, su semblante era neutro, parecía un rey.

De pronto el menor se detuvo. Thor volteó preocupado de que el menor se sintiese mal, mareado o agotado. Sin embargo lo que vio lo cautivó.

Loki sonreía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y soltó sus manos y las dejó caer. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado. Entonces el rubio notó como una suave brisa movió las ramas de los árboles provocando el suave murmullo de las hojas en movimiento, suspiró y Thor juraría que en ese momento Loki estaba a punto de desplegar sus alas y volar. Juró que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Loki parecía libre y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo así se sentía.

Thor tenía miedo a dos cosas en ese momento, a romper ese instante casi mágico y a que el chico de ojos verdes alzase el vuelo y no volver a verle más.

\- Siempre he adorado este camino- habló Loki aun con los ojos cerrados-. La manera en la que las hojas cubren el suelo y el sonido que hacen al pisarlas. Como se mueven los árboles con el viento, como si bailasen- Thor lo escuchaba atentamente-. Pero lo que más me gusta es la forma que tienen las ramas de juntarse- abrió los párpados y fijó su vista en ellas-. Parece que quieran tocarse que necesiten el contacto. Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños que aun no se había completado el arco y yo me sentaba durante horas a observarlas. Parecía que se estirasen con todas sus fuerzas para tocarse. Recuerdo que pensé que nunca llegarían a hacerlo que se quedarían condenados a intentar alcanzar algo que no lograrían.

Thor lo miraba hipnotizado por sus palabras y su belleza, Loki giró y fijó su mirada en la del rubio. Azul contra verde. Zafiro contra esmeraldas. Sin cortar el contacto visual Thor coloco su mano en la suave mejilla de Loki y se aproximó un par de pasos hasta estar a penas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro al del menor esperando una respuesta. Podía sentir su ese momento ambos eran árboles, dos ramas que deseaban juntarse con todas sus fuerzas.


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: EL universo y los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y solo he inventado la historia.

Pareja: Thor y Loki

¡Hola! He estado bastante enferma... siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic después de todo, aquí os dejo el capítulo 6, muchas gracias.

 **Solo cicatrices**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Thor lo miraba hipnotizado por sus palabras y su belleza, Loki giró y fijó su mirada en la del rubio. Azul contra verde. Zafiro contra esmeraldas. Sin cortar el contacto visual Thor colocó su mano en la suave mejilla de Loki y se aproximó un par de pasos hasta estar a penas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro al del menor esperando una respuesta. Podía sentir su aliento. En ese momento ambos eran árboles, dos ramas que deseaban juntarse con todas sus fuerzas._

– _-_

Cuando el cerebro de Thor volvió a funcionar se separó rápidamente y dio media vuelta hacia el palacio. No se movió, fue para no ver a Loki. No entendía qué acababa de pasar y por qué había sentido deseos de besar a su hermano. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en intentar que algo en su mente encajase cuando escuchó los pasos de Loki alejándose y salió de su ensimismamiento. El príncipe del engaño había adoptado su postura anterior caminando con las manos cogidas en su espalda pero parecía rígido, más de lo normal, sus hombros estaban en tensión.

Por su parte Loki también se encontraba tratando de descifrar que acababa de pasar y por qué había estado al borde de terminar con la poca distancia que separaba su boca y la de Thor. Cuando Thor se alejó, él sintió confusión y ¿decepción? Sin dejar tiempo a que Thor lo averiguase y se riese de él decidió adoptar su postura y su expresión neutra y regresar a su habitación.

Thor dio un par de zancadas hasta alcanzarlo y fijó su mira en él pero Loki no se giró hacia él, siguió con su vista fija en el camino.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó confundido.

\- ¿A donde crees?- contestó el menor con ironía.

\- Odio que contestes a mis preguntas con otras preguntas- frunció el ceño aún mirándolo- Pensé que querías pasear por los jardines.

\- Quería- y su tono fue un poco más duro esta vez.

Thor se detuvo unos segundos y sintió dolor al darse cuenta de que ese momento se había acabado y que no sabía cuando volvería Loki a deshacerse de su máscara de indiferencia. Acompañó a Loki hasta su habitación y avisó a los guardias para que le custodiaran. Esa noche había un gran banquete para celebrar la vuelta de los cazadores con numerosas e inmensas piezas.

El gran salón estaba repleto de nobles, vestidos con sus elegantes ropajes, bailando, bebiendo y riendo. En el trono se situaba Odín. Friga sin embargo estaba de pie junto a sus hijos, al final de la gran escalinata. Junto a ellos los tres guardias custodia de Loki. Había seis amuletos para sellar su magia en la sala. Dos colgados de las columnas del ala derecha y dos en las del ala izquierda, otro en el trono de oro y el último en una gigantesca lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo.

Thor y Loki conversaban apaciblemente hasta que el rubio reparó en una dama que caminaba hacia ellos. Una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego que caían sueltos como si de una hoguera se tratase. Iba vestida con un vestido negro largo rematado con un corpiño verde que remarcaba su voluptuosa figura. Al andar sus caderas se movían de forma provocativa. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no despertaba ningún tipo de atracción, ni ella ni ninguna de la sala. Entonces se percató de que la mujer no lo miraba a él si no que tenía sus ojos fijos en el de pelo azabache. Impulsivamente el rubio se acercó al menor de manera protectora. Este, extrañado, lo miró y después miro al frente.

\- Loki, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo la mujer de forma coqueta.

Loki simplemente asintió y se dirigieron hacia uno de los grandes ventanales, seguidos de cerca por su escolta. El dios del trueno sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. No supo que era, ¿enfado? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Lejos en uno de los ventanales, el príncipe del engaño y la misteriosa mujer hablaban entre susurros para que nadie más pudiese oírlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el ojiverde.

\- He venido a buscarte, pensé que estabas muerto- dijo la mujer y la tristeza atravesó sus ojos durante unos segundos-. Cuando logré escapar de mi celda escuche lo del gran banquete y como los guardias repartían los turnos para escoltarte.

\- Si descubren quien eres y me ven contigo seré exiliado- habló en tono neutral.

\- Por eso mismo- la mujer le agarró las manos-. Huyamos de aquí. Puedo usar mi magia para romper los amuletos y tu puedes sacarnos de aquí sin ser vistos.

\- No- dijo zafándose del agarre y antes de dar media vuelta añadió- vete ahora, no avisaré a la guardia.

Thor observó la escena desde lejos y notó como su enfado crecía al ver a la mujer tomar las manos de su hermoso Loki. ¿Hermoso? ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar que el muchacho era hermoso? Se preguntó Thor. Suspiró aliviado al ver como el dios se alejaba de aquella mujer. El alivio no duró mucho pues de los dedos de la mujer salieron rayos rojos que impactaron en la espalda de Loki haciéndolo caer. En tan solo unos segundos el caos se desató en la gran sala. Odín empuñó su cetro y corrió posicionándose delante de su esposa.

-¡LOKI!- gritó el dios del trueno llamando a Mjolnir. El moreno se puso en pie rápidamente.

\- ¡Necesito mi magia!

\- No podemos deshacernos de los amuletos su majestad, podría ser una trampa- dijo uno de los guardias dirigiéndose a Odín.

\- ¿Quién sois?- preguntó el padre de todos.

\- ¿No me recordáis?- entonces la mujer se vio envuelta en un brillo rubí, este rebeló a una mujer tan rubia que sus cabellos parecían de nácar, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azules, fríos como el hielo.

\- Odalyn- susurro Frigga.

La hechicera sonrió con maldad, lanzando nuevos rayos hacia el dios del engaño quien se retorció de dolor. Thor rugió furioso lanzando a Mijornir, rompió todos los amuletos de la sala. Loki se puso en posición de ataque e hizo aparecer su daga. Odalyn rió.

\- Así que quieres volver con tu familia- dijo con desprecio-. ¿Quieres vivir así? Siempre en segundo lugar, la sombra del gran Thor, rechazado- el dios del trueno apretó con fuerza el martillo-. Ellos no te quieren Loki, solo fuiste un arma de guerra, nunca fuiste su hijo- con un grito rayos verdes salieron disparados pero la mujer los paró-. Loki, nunca importaste nada para Odín, solo otro de sus trofeos. ¿Qué crees que podrás obtener aquí en Asgard? ¿Saben ya lo que eres? El monstruo con el que los niños tienen pesadillas- alargó la última frase con malicia.

\- ¡Cállate!- gritó furioso y Thor pudo ver como lágrimas de rabia se formaban en los ojos del menor.

\- ¿Quieres volver con tu familia? Bien, pero con la auténtica- tras de ella aparecieron dos jötunns-. Para tu propia raza eres un asesino de masas, mataste a su rey. Mataste a tu padre. ¡Loki hijo de Laufey!.

En el salón estallaron los gritos algunos se sorprendieron, otros especulaban, otros lo llamaban monstruo o incluso clamaban por su muerte. Thor no podía soportarlo más, lanzó su martillo contra uno de los gigantes pero este lo atrapó en un bloque de hielo. Loki temblaba de la ira contenida. Lanzó dos dagas contra los jötunn, matándolos a ambos.

\- Yo soy lo único que te queda Loki- habló ahora con ternura acercándose a él lentamente-. Escapemos de aquí. Tengamos descendencia y enseñémosle nuestra magia para un día conquistar Asgard y todos los mundos- la voz de la mujer parecía suplicarle, posó su mano en la pálida mejilla-. Loki, el amor que yo siento hacia ti es verdadero.

\- Está bien- el ojiverde volvía a estar calmado y sonreía cinicamente.

\- No, Loki no- gritó Thor mientras veía como su hermano se acercaba a la mujer.

\- Déjame, hermano.

Algo en los ojos de Loki y el que lo llamase hermano fueron los indicadores de que tenía un plan. Aun así lo invadieron los celos al ver a su hermano tan cerca de aquella mujer. Loki levantó su barbilla. Sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse cuando apareció una mordaza en la boca de Odalyn. Aprovechándose de la sorpresa colocó también unas esposas en las manos de la joven, así no podría conjurar ningún hechizo. Lamentablemente nadie reparó en el gigante de hielo que corrió hacia Loki. agarrándolo por el cuello y lo levantó más de un metro. Todos los nobles observaron con horror como la piel del expríncipe se tornaba cerúlea y sus ojos rojos.

\- Loki Laufeyson, por los crímenes cometidos serás llevado a Jötunheim para tu juicio- hablo el jötunn.

\- ¡Eso nunca monstruo!- gritó Thor, recuperando su martillo y lanzándolo de vuelta al enemigo.

El gigante se rompió en mil pedazos y Loki calló violentamente al suelo. Miró sus manos, aún azules y al levantar la cabeza contempló todas las miradas de miedo, repulsión y odio. Le faltaba la respiración y su vista estaba empañada por las lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Oyó como Thor lo llamaba pero parecía que estaba lejos, muy lejos, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Thor corrió hacia él, para abrazarlo y consolarlo pero antes de poder rozar su hombro Loki desapareció. Su madre que corría tras de el frenó en seco.

\- Buscadlo-se limitó a decir Odín a los guardias, se dirigió entonces a los nobles-. Márchense. ¡Márchense!


End file.
